A Delicate Flower
by Huntress79
Summary: Derek learns that even bad-ass profilers aren't allowed to stick their noses into the private lives of their colleagues. Entry for "The Flowers Challenge" over at CCOAC. Morgan/Garcia friendship. Five short chapters, story is complete.
1. Prologue - Curiosity Killed The Cat

A Delicate Flower

Summary: Derek learns that even bad-ass profilers aren't allowed to stick their noses into the private lives of their colleagues.

Notes: Entry for "The Flowers Challenge" over at CCOAC. I chose Penelope Garcia and hibiscus and got Derek Morgan assigned. Set in Season 8 (canon), but the frat rules are out of order. Morgan/Garcia friendship, Garcia/? (surprise).

Disclaimer: Mine? *checking all cupboards and hidden corners* Nope, they're not mine. I'm not even close to that. Otherwise we would have heard about the renewal a long time ago, Emily would still be on the team, and the following story would be turned into a script.

* * *

Prologue

"Curiosity Killed The Cat"

Curious.

He just was curious.

Curiosity, in the first place, isn't a bad thing at all. No, it's one of those things that keep us going, broadens our horizon and teaches us about things we knew next to nothing before. But every once in a while, curiosity is a bitch and can get us into hot water faster than we can say "help" or our own name. And now it seemed that SSA Derek Morgan, profiler with the BAU in Quantico, was the last "victim" of this curiosity.

Let's rewind: It all started with a string of strange deliveries. Sure, working at the BAU bullpen came with witnessing the strangest things between Heaven and Hell, probably beyond that. And it wasn't the deliveries themselves that made Derek curious, it was their destination. The delivery guy always went straight to the office aka "lair" of one Penelope Garcia, Technical Analyst Extraordinaire and Derek's best friend here at the BAU. Okay, for the first few days, Derek didn't think too much about it. Pen was entitled to have a life outside the job, and with her passion for theatre, that wasn't that unlikely to happen every now and then.

But then, the delivery guy (who was, by the way, the same one every time) came to the BAU almost every day, at least every day the team was in. That was the moment Derek's interest in the strange deliveries got piqued. Even when he got home, he couldn't stop himself from thinking about it. What was in the boxes? He had noticed that the parcels had almost always the same shape. It couldn't be anything computer-related, those things came in all sizes and on top of that, the elite team of the BAU was equipped with state-of-the-art computers, tablets and other technical devices. Another question that the deliveries raised were: Who sent the parcels? Whenever he tried to talk to Pen about her personal life, she either evaded his question or she side-tracked him with another topic. So Derek assumed that "Baby Girl" was either happy with her current status (which was single, as far as he knew, after the whole Kevin Lynch disaster) or she was seeing someone and she was keeping the relationship a secret. Nonetheless, Derek decided to make it a personal "case" and do some investigation. Penelope needn't to know about that. Piece of cake for a seasoned profiler, right?


	2. Chapter 1 - Steps Of Investigation

Hi, folks! First of all, thanks and a bear hug to everyone who reviewed, favorited or put the story on alert. You rock, folks! Here's the next part in Derek's "mission". The coffee mentioned in this chapter is real, but instead of a hot it's a cold beverage and is on purchase at a supermarket I go to frequently. Oh, and the story now consists of four chapters plus pro- and epilogue. And now, on with the show!

* * *

Chapter 1

„Steps Of Investigation"

What's the most important in every investigation? Facts. Cold, hard facts. And it doesn't matter if you're investigating a "real" case, where lives are at stake and an imaginary clock is ticking in your head, or if you're looking into the personal life of one of your colleagues. Sure, the team had a "no profiling each other" policy, but Derek had no intent to "profile" Penelope. No, he just wanted to disclose who was behind the deliveries, that's all.

Step one in his "investigation" brought Derek to the reception desk at the main entrance of the BAU building. Every non-FBI human being had to pass the desk, and so it was more than likely that they had some information for him. "Armed" with a delicious treat named "Starbucks Seattle Latte", Derek went up to one of the receptionists.

"A wonderful morning to you, Patricia. How's my favorite receptionist doing?"

The young woman looked up from her typing, already feeling the scent of the coffee attacking her nostrils.

"Thanks for asking, Agent Morgan, I'm more than fine. What can I do for you?"

"A diligent and dedicated worker, I see. So, no time for a bit of chatting before going down on business?"

Patricia took a deep breath. She was working at the reception desk for the last nine years, and all this time she got nothing more than a short greeting from Agent Morgan, sometimes accompanied with a smile. He was up to something, that she was sure of. Okay, she thought, two can play that game. And with that, she stood up and brought herself to his eye level.

"Normally, the answer would be "yes", I don't do chatting."

"Normally", Derek said nonchalantly.

"Yes, normally. But since you're asking so nicely", she gestured to the Styrofoam cup he was still holding, "I'm tempted to make an exception."

Derek didn't hesitate to hand the cup over. Almost every time he stopped at the desk, he saw a cup with the same coffee standing there. Now, Patricia took the cup and set it down on the desk.

"You want to know anything?"

"Patricia, you're a mind-reader. I noticed a delivery guy coming up to our office over the last two weeks or so, and I wanted to know if you might be telling me a bit more about him."

"Yeah, I remember him. I guess he was bringing some stuff to your analyst, Miss Garcia. There's something wrong with him?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe? Agent Morgan, you are aware that if something happens and this guy is involved, that I'm in trouble. Big trouble, I might add."

"Don't worry, pretty girl, I won't let anything happen to you. And to calm you: I'm pretty sure he's okay. I'm just curious."

Patricia's face lit up like a Christmas tree as comprehension dawned on her.

"Now I get it. You're jealous. Jealous that you're too late with Garcia. That someone else captured her heart before you even came around to finally open your eyes and see what's in front of you all the time?" Derek flinched slightly, much to her inner delight. "Guess I'm right, then."

"Maybe."

"Agent Morgan, you sound like a broken record. But since you brought me a treat, I might reciprocate." She opened a file on her screen and scrolled down to the first entry regarding the delivery guy. Without saying anything, she wrote the information down at some piece of paper and handed it to Derek, who took it, but not without pressing a light kiss to her knuckles as a silent thank you before heading over to the elevators. Patricia only could chuckle about his antics. Maybe he would finally come up with the courage to tell Penelope his real feelings for her.

* * *

Several hours later, Derek Morgan was on the road to frustration. His research about the delivery company brought up next to nothing, and he couldn't do anything about the guy itself without alerting either Penelope (and Hotch in conclusion) or Strauss. What he knew now was that the company delivered everything you wanted to be delivered within Washington. He even had the address of their headquarters and was contemplating of paying a visit after works when he spotted a familiar black-yellow jacket in the doorway. Apparently, Penelope was in for another delivery. And Derek was ready to strike.

"Hey, man!"

The delivery guy stopped dead in his tracks, apparently frightened by the slight undertone of frustration in Derek's voice.

"There's something wrong, sir?"

Derek saw the eyes of the other man, and changed his tactic. Scaring the man wouldn't bring him anywhere.

"Nah, man, everything's alright. You've got another package for Garcia?" Derek pointed to the small box the man was holding.

"Yes, sir, it is for Ms. Garcia. If you don't mind, I have other deliveries to make afterwards, so time is of essence."

"Actually, I do mind." The man had made a total of one step before he stopped again and turned back to face Derek. "Penelope's not in at the moment, and her office is locked. And you don't want that package get lost in our maze, right?"

"So you're suggesting leaving it with you?"

"Yep, exactly."

"And you make sure she will get it first thing upon her arrival?"

"Of course."

The other man seemed to contemplate the offer, and after some seconds he nodded and handed the rectangular box over to Derek, along with a notepad.

"Sir, I need a signature, please."

Derek signed, and the delivery guy was out of his sight in a matter of seconds. Which Derek didn't even notice at first, since he was totally captured by the content of the parcel. Inside the box was a flower, and even though Derek didn't know which flower it was, it practically screamed "Penelope". Whoever sent it, along with the other gifts, seemed to know their flamboyant sunshine very well.


	3. Chapter 2 - Time For Revelations, Part I

Hello my lovelies! Thank you so much for your reviews, favorites and alerts! They mean a lot to me! As for this chapter, the way Derek looks up information is a 100% copy from my methods. Also included in this chapter is a teeny tiny, yet famous line from another favorite show of mine. Virtual cookies to those who can spot it. And now, without further ado, on with the show! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2

„Time For Revelations, Part I"

Still holding the mysterious parcel with the even more mysterious flower inside, Derek finally left the spot in the doorway and walked back to his desk, almost closing the door behind him. Placing the box next to his keyboard, he opened the window for the search engine and typed "exotic flowers". Before hitting the "search" button, he changed the tab to "pictures". Derek hoped that searching that way would sooner bring him some results. And he was right with his hopes: Right in the first line, seventh picture from the left, was the same flower as the one in the box. He clicked the picture and got transported to the website of a nationwide operating chain of gardening shops. Derek let his eyes trail over the site, taking in all the information it provided about "hibiscus". All he got was info about how to handle the exotic flower, but he didn't mind. It was a start, after all. All he had to do once he was back home was to find out what the meaning behind giving a hibiscus blossom as a gift was.

"Knock, knock."

Faster than a speeding bullet, Derek put up another window to cover his tracks. He couldn't get caught. Not now, and especially not by the woman standing in his doorway – Penelope Garcia. The same Garcia who was the recipient of the box. And also the only other woman on this Earth next to his mom who could see through his act every single time.

"Hey, Baby Girl, what's up? How did the meeting go?"

Penelope was indeed out of the building, along with JJ. The two girls had a meeting with JJ's ex-husband, Will LaMontagne, and their lawyers. While the divorce itself was already finalized, the former couple couldn't find an agreement on how to split custody of Henry, their almost five-year-old son.

"Honestly, not very good. Will's lawyer brought up that with our jobs, Henry was better off with living with his father." She plopped in one of the chairs in front of Derek's desk. "Which would mean in conclusion, that Will would move back to New Orleans, and my Buttercup would never see that sweet boy again."

"And that's something we can't let happen, can we?" He looked up to see her nodding, her eyes already watering at the thought of losing her godson. "So, any ideas?"

"Yeah, I already have one, but I have to plan it before I say a word about it."

"That's okay, Baby Girl, just holler when you need me tearing down some doors or walls."

His flippant comment caused Pen to chuckle, which was exactly what Derek had aimed for.

"Alright, Thunderball, I will keep that in mind. See you later." And with that, the bubbly blonde was almost out of the door when Derek spotted the flower box.

"Hey, Mama, got something for you."

Pen spun around, curiosity written all over her face. Derek got up and took the few steps towards her, the box in his hands.

"This came in when you were out. Thought I would take it in before it would get lost."

She took the box, not even close to paying attention to his words, as she was very busy with letting her eyes wandering over the content. After planting a quick peck on his cheek, Pen was off to her lair before Derek could even form a thought in his mind.

The rest of his work-day went by smoothly, and he even managed to get all his assigned files done (without "transferring" some of them to Reid's table during a coffee run), but even now, Derek's mind was reeling with curiosity about the flower and everything else concerning Penelope. And he also couldn't shake the words Patricia had said to him this morning. Was he really jealous? Had he really missed a chance on happiness with Penelope? Was he, once again, too late? Sure, he had dreams about him and Pen together, probably more than once since their first meeting, but he knew he would never be good enough for her. He was a playboy, even if it was a mask, a charade most of the time, but he didn't consider himself a one-woman-man. And very likely, he would hurt the only woman in this world who meant more than his own life to him in the process. So, Derek decided as he pulled into the drive of his house, he would be the supporting best friend and be happy for his "Baby Girl" for finally finding happiness.

After tending to Clooney's needs and doing some workout, Derek plopped down in front of his own computer. Earlier that day, he had sent himself an e-mail with links and info about "hibiscus". Soon after starting the search engine, he found a page about the "language of flowers". Whoever made the site had put up a great effort to make the contents thorough. Almost every flower from A to Z was listed, with information about its origin, its preferences, and most interesting for Derek at the moment, what it meant when one was gifted with a single flower or a bouquet. Reading through the different flowers, he had to chuckle at some meanings. But then he landed on the letter "H", and right along with "Hortensia" and "Hyacinths", the flower he was looking for was described. And while he chuckled at other descriptions, the meaning of a hibiscus blossom rendered him speechless, leading him to read the line "delicate beauty" over and over again. Yes, whoever sent the flower knew Penelope very very well.


	4. Chapter 3 - Time For Revelations, Pt II

Hello, my lovelies, I'm back! RL had me in his clutches the last few days, and on top of that, my lovely computer decided to have a bout of extravaganza, resulting in quite a mumbo-jumbo on my hard drive. I first had to reorganize it all before I even could do single thing with my own stories. Anyway, here's a short chapter in which some things are falling in place.

* * *

Chapter 3

„Time For Revelations, Part II"

Two days later found Derek Morgan inside Penelope's office, open-mouthed. He just came in with yet another case file, but he also wanted to chat a bit with his favorite girl. But that plans were gone out of the proverbial window the second he set eyes on this unusual sight. Right in front of him, neatly lined up against the wall, were several hibiscus flowers, all of them still in their boxes and ranging through all colors of the rainbow. That would at least explain the same size of the boxes that he had noticed before.

"Something's wrong, Morgan?"

Derek didn't have to turn around to recognize that voice. A perfect combination of strength and compassion, laced with energy, empathy and firmness. This unique package belonged to no one else than his team leader, SSA Aaron Hotchner.

"Ah, hey Hotch, didn't hear you coming."

"Thought so. What's got your mind so wrapped up?"

Derek finally turned around, locking his gaze with that of his boss in the process.

"Nothing." Aaron's gaze told Derek that he didn't believe him. "Really, man, it's nothing. At least nothing you have to be concerned about." And with that, Derek actually hurried down the corridor to his own office, not even chancing a look behind him at his boss – and Penelope, who just turned the corner when Derek was already almost gone. Silencing Aaron with a flick of her hand, she entered her office, closely followed by Aaron, who closed and locked the door behind him.

"Care to explain what that was, Honey?"

"Honestly?" Their eyes locked and Pen nodded slightly. "I have no idea." He sat down with a sigh. "But now that I've seen it with my own eyes, a lot of things suddenly make sense."

"Things like…?"

"Like Derek talking to Patricia, the receptionist, the other day."

"Who he never even acknowledged before, right?"

"Right. Or the fact that he beat me to take the last hibiscus delivery the same day."

"So, what's your conclusion? Do you think he knows?"

"Derek's jealous. And curious. He wants to know who is sending you this flowery synonym for your beauty", Aaron got up while saying this and approached Penelope, "and I'm pretty sure he's not the only one. And yes, I guess he's counting two and two together as we speak."

"So I guess you want to go public with "us"", Pen gestured between them two, noticing for the first time how close Aaron really was, "right?"

"Yeah, but only if you're comfortable with it. We don't have to do anything." He wrapped his arms around her and gave a small kiss to her nose, eliciting a giggle. "I know, it's quite a surprise with the jobs we have, but even we are entitled to have a private life. And I mean it when I say private…" Aaron accompanied the last part of the sentence with a wiggle of his eyebrows, sending both of them in another fit of giggles and certain images to their minds.

* * *

Several rooms down the corridor, Derek Morgan was a pacing mess. His mind was racing a mile a minute, coming up with scenarios he rather would not have in his brain. How could he have been so blind? Not noticing the signs both Aaron and Penelope were sending out? He was a seasoned profiler, for Pete's sake! Sure, these two had a special relationship, almost as long as Derek and Pen had, but apparently that relationship had taken a turn into something more serious. And surprisingly for himself, Derek was more than okay with that. Yeah, maybe both Aaron and he were alpha-males, which sometimes caused some troubles on the job, but aside of that, he would trust his team leader with his life, knowing the man would never let him take any more risk than absolutely necessary. And so, while finally sitting down, Derek came to the conclusion, that he would reciprocate and protect them from the bosses upstairs if necessary. But with all the recent developments, their relationship should be safe. If not, well, they would meet a mountain lion named Derek Morgan.


End file.
